Some of us are
by Pooky1234
Summary: The next story set in my 'Time can be Rewritten' verse. Having discovere his new powers Ianto wants some time with Jack alone.


Notes: This is the next part of my stories set in the 'Time can be rewritten universe'. It is for the longliveinato bingo card challenge and this is loosely based on the prompt **looking at the stars**. We left the team wondering about Ianto's newly gained powers and about Cerys being a Time Lord. Ianto takes Jack somewhere to talk. This was inspired when I watched KKBB again this week and that scene with Gwen and also something from Miracle Day. The idea seemed to fit with my canon so I went with it. The next story will be based on the prompt **imprisonment.**

**Some of us are…..**

Ianto stood in the room looking at each of the people staring at him. He could feel confusion, curiosity, concern and fear in equal measure. The room seemed to be full to the brim with emotions.

'Jack, what's happening to me? I can feel so many things, so many emotions all hitting me at once; so many that I can hardly breathe. And I can just go wherever I want to go when I want. I just have to think of a place and I can be there.'

Jack took hold of him and pulled him into his arms. 'You say you can feel things, emotions, as well as being able to move through space. Is there anything else?'

'Yeah, if I concentrate I can hear murmurings; it's like hearing a group of people talking but I can't make out what they're saying. If I look at the people here I can sense what they're feeling. Johnson is concerned about me but doesn't trust me and she has a tinge of fear, although she wouldn't admit it.'

Cy entered the room as Ianto was speaking. Ianto turned to face him. 'Cy is worried about my welfare as well as being afraid of what else I might be able to do.'

'Hey, I'll never be afraid of you,' Cy replied. Cerys just stayed quiet and watched.

'We need to do some tests, Ianto. I need to check you over and do a complete physical. I need blood, urine and tissue samples, DNA; basically the works.'

'Cy give him some space. He's only just woken up,' Jack said. 'He needs time to get used to this before you stick needles into him.'

'But we don't know how dangerous he might be, Jack,' Cy objected. 'Bloody hell he's done it again,' he continued as both Ianto and Jack disappeared into thin air.

'Where are we?' Jack asked looking around. It was night and they were stood on a deserted beach. The sky was full of stars and seemed to go on forever and ever.

'I don't know exactly,' Ianto replied. 'I just wanted to be somewhere quiet and peaceful with just the sound of the ocean. I think I thought about a desert island.'

'Well, it looks as if you can take at least one person with you if you want. Shall we go back? The others will be worried.'

'Do we have to?' Ianto asked as he lay down on the warm sand. 'It's lovely here and there's just us.'

'Ianto, the world could be ending; we have responsibilities!'

'As I once said to you, the world's always ending. How often do we get time together? When did we ever have a holiday, Jack? Come on lie down with me. The sand is lovely and warm. How often do we get time to lie and stare at the stars instead of looking at the clouds over Cardiff wondering when it's going to rain again?'

Jack lay down next to him and took his hand. For a while they played spot the constellation and Jack pointed out places that he'd visited.

'I wonder if I can just think myself onto one of them.' Ianto said quietly.

'Don't do that now,' Jack warned. 'We don't know what the extent of you abilities are yet.'

'Do you know what the artefact was, Jack?' Ianto asked.

'Yes I think so. There's a race of empaths called Betazoids; they can also read minds. They're humanoid in form and many have married humans so their abilities have become somewhat diluted. When children are born without some powers they need a bit of a boost to get things going. That's what the artefact did; it's called an empathetic accelerator but there can be side effects in how the brain is affected. In your case you seem to have gained the ability to use your thoughts to transport yourself.'

'Rhi has these DVDs of a programme from the 70s called the _Tomorrow People_; they could travel anywhere and they called it jaunting. To think Jack, that I could go anywhere just by thinking about it. I could choose a star and think that I want to go there.'

I'd be a bit careful about that, Ianto. Not all of them are friendly or suitable for humans. Take that one up there.' Jack pointed. 'Its 90% ocean and the ocean is 90% sulphuric acid. You wouldn't want to just pick one out willy-nilly.'

'Jack,' Ianto said his tone suddenly changing. 'Are we really going to get married and have a baby? You weren't just humouring me were you?'

'You can tell how I feel, Ianto. I won't lie that I'm a bit scared but yes I've said we will.' Jack sat up.

'I'm sorry I sometimes find it hard to believe that we're even together. That you'd have a baby with me is amazing, especially knowing the dangers. Even in your century it wasn't exactly common was it but you told me that men could and that Owen gave you contraceptives.'

'Yes, them and the oestrogen in the rain have stopped me getting pregnant but there's something I haven't told you, Ianto. I should have; I don't know why I didn't. I suppose I was worried about how you'd react.'

'What is it, Jack?'

Jack swallowed hard. 'I've been pregnant before, Ianto. This wouldn't be my first baby. Somewhere out there in the 51st century my daughter hopefully lives but she'll never know that I'm her father. All I got was 30 minutes with her. The next thing I knew I was on a different planet, two years in the future. I had no memory of what had happened in those years and I had no idea where she was, although I did try to find her. I'd carried her for eight months and the birth was difficult but worth it. I had my daughter and she was beautiful, Ianto, so beautiful and feisty. God, she gripped my finger with her tiny little hand even then demanding attention and turning those big brown doe eyes on me. I was putty in her hands; I'd have done anything for her, absolutely anything. For the first time in my life I knew what it was like to love unconditionally.' By now tears were flooding down Jack's face.

'So many secrets, Jack and so much heartache. You could have told me; it wouldn't have changed how I felt about you.'

'I've never liked talking about it. The team knew by accident. Owen scanned me once when I'd died and found the uterus tucked away. He designed the pills I take as a top up. Gwen found out after Anwen was born and I forgot and said something about giving birth.'

'Gwen, I might have guessed she'd know.' Jack was taken aback by the sudden bitterness in Ianto's tone.

'Ianto?' he questioned.

'Don't get me wrong, Jack I like Gwen but I never understood why you let her get away with so much.'

'It's hard to explain. On the day we first encountered Gwen it was my daughter's birthday. I'd been thinking of her that day. I remember it rained so hard and there she was, this copper determined to find us out. She had those big brown eyes; she looked at me, trusting me right from the first. I guess I fell for her hook, line and sinker. I kept thinking that she could be the daughter I'd lost and I think that's what she became. I couldn't bear the thought of not having her around. I'd lost one child so I've protected her and made sure that she's had a normal life.'

'She had a crush on you, Jack. She could wind you around her little finger. We all resented that you treated her differently.'

'I know, Ianto but I'd see those eyes and my baby would be staring back at me and I'd melt. I couldn't help myself.'

'Is that why you told her that you'd come back for her after you'd told me the same? I've never really understood until now.'

Jack looked sheepish as only Jack could. 'I always wondered if you'd seen that CCTV footage. While I was away I couldn't protect any of you. I missed you so much and it wasn't just the sex, I missed just being with you, in your company but her I fretted about. I wasn't there to look after her and keep her safe; I'd failed again. You should have talked to me as well, Ianto. It seems to be a habit we've both developed.'

Ianto leant into him just wanting to be close. 'I always thought you'd get fed up of me and go off with her, even after she married Rhys. I never understood.'

'And now you do? You must know how much I love you, Ianto Jones. You must be able to feel it.' Jack took Ianto's hand and placed it over his heart.

Ianto closed his eyes. He listened to the waves and felt Jack's love washing over him. It was warm and comforting with more than a hint of lust. He opened his eyes.

'Could you feel it, Ianto?' Jack asked.

'Yes, I could feel it and not only the love!'

'Well you are gorgeous; what d'you expect?' Jack looked up at the stars again. 'I wonder where he is at the moment.' Ianto knew instantly who he was. 'He always said he was going to go there.' Jack pointed to the northern part of the sky.

'What's that?' Ianto asked.

'It's Barcelona. He was always going to Barcelona. He promised he'd take Donna and me but he never did. We need to contact him about Cerys and let him know that he's not alone.'

'I might be able to find him. Wouldn't that be a surprise if I just turned up? I wonder who he's with now. He's always got someone with him hasn't he?'

'We'll see, Ianto. Now, I think we should go for a swim. Get your clothes off and let's hope that there's nothing dangerous out there.' Flinging their clothes off they ran into the sea splashing each other until they wrapped themselves together in the warm water kissing and touching wherever they could reach. They ended up lying on the sand as the waves washed over them. Ianto looked up and smiled as he saw the stars twinkling back at him. The possibilities were endless. He could find the Doctor among those stars and give him the news about Cerys. He had Jack and he had the promise of a future; it was all so exciting. Absentmindedly, he wondered what Barcelona was like before plundering Jack's eager mouth with his tongue once again.


End file.
